Three Spare Keys to the X-blade
by sailorsenshi13
Summary: Brittany, Alison, and Molly are three ordinary girls who were raised on earth discover that they are the daughters of Sora and Kairi. Luckily for Brittany, she has played all of the Kingdom Hearts games. Luckily for Alison, she played 358/2 days and a little bit of Re:Coded and Dream Drop Distance. Sadly for Molly, she's only seven, so she doesn't really get the danger of Xeahnort.
1. Chaper 1: Who Am I

I will only say this once. I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

_**Brittany's Point of view**_

It was a Saturday morning. My sisters, Alison and Molly were watching me play Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. I had finished it once, but that was before I got Kingdom Hearts 1.5 hd remix for the Playstation 3.

I was working on defeating Marluxia, when there was a knock at the door. I paused my game and sighed. Because of where my dad, Sky, worked, my sisters, mother, and I don't get to see him that often. Today, is my 13th birthday. The day my dad said that he would take me with him to live with him.

My mother, Catherine opened the door. My father came in. "Daddy!" Molly exclaimed, hugging him. "Hi Molly. How are you Aly?" My dad greeted. "I'm great. Especially since I'm going to have one less sister to worry about." Alison replied. "Ha ha. Very funny." I grumbled.

"Brit, are you ready to go?" My dad asked me. "Yeah, just let me say goodbye." I answered. Alison and Molly hugged me. "Bye Brittany. We'll miss you. Don't forget about me." Molly said sadly. "I get your games while your gone, right?" Alison asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

I hugged my mom. "Brit, before you go, I want you to have this." My mother said, handing me what looked like a pink and blue wayfinder.

"Wow! This looks just like the wayfinder Kairi gave Sora in Kingdom Hearts! Thanks Mom!" I squealed excitedly. "You're welcome. Goodbye, Brit." My Mom laughed. "Bye every one!" I shouted as I went out the door.

My dad's friend, Ian Zexy. He works with my dad, and comes with my dad every time he visits. I don't know why he does though. My parents say I'll understand when I'm older.

My dad walked over to Ian. "Master Yen Sid's tower, correct?" Ian asked. Okay, now I was really weirded out. Why would he be talking about The Mysterious Tower. Did Mom tell Dad about my obsession with Kingdom Hearts and decided to pull a joke on me?

My dad nodded. Ian put his arm up. A big black thing appeared. Okay they must have set something up to make it look like there was actually a dark corridor. This is probably the biggest prank that anyone has ever pulled on me. Ian walked through the 'dark corridor.' "Brit you have to go through there. I'll explain later." My dad stated.

I weighed my options. At this point, I was halfway thinking that this might not be a prank and if I stepped through the 'dark corridor' I wouldn't see earth again. Reality came back to my mind. No this was totally a prank. I might as well play along. My dad and I walked into the dark corridor. when I was on the inside, I gasped. It was a real actual dark corridor.

When we got to the other side, we were in what I assumed to be The Mysterious Tower. Master Yen Sid was behind his desk. Great. Of all the people from Kingdom Hearts I see, it had to be Master Yen Sid. Master Yen Sid is probably my least favorite Kingdom Hearts Character.

"How much have you figured out Brittany?" Master Yen Sid asked. Man this guy really scares me. He's much scarier in real life. "From what has happened so far, I'm guessing that I just went through a dark corridor, you are Master Yen Sid, and Kingdom Hearts is real. Now if you don't mind," I took a deep breath. "COULD SOME ONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY I'M HERE BECAUSE I AM FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!"

My dad put a hugged me. "Brittany calm down. We aren't going to tell you anything if you don't calm down. So calm down." He said soothingly. I took a few deep breaths.

"Okay, I'm calm. Sorry, this is just a really big shock to me." I sighed. My dad let go of me. "Ienzo go ahead." My dad said. My dad started fading into what looked like a grown up version of... "SORA!?" I turned to look at Ian, only now it wasn't Ian it was an older version of... "IENZO!?" Ienzo rolled his eyes. "No, it's the boogie man." He said sarcastically. "Don't go there. I had nightmares for weeks after beating him up." Sora said.

My head started spinning. This was too much for me to take in. Tears started forming in my eyes. I turned away so no one would see me cry. I didn't want this. I didn't want to be the daughter of Sora and probably Kairi as well. I wanted to be your basic average teenage girl. Sure, the game was fun and totally rocked, but this was real life.

Suddenly Sora interrupted my thoughts. "Brit, are you crying?" I wiped the tears off my face. "No." I lied. My dad pulled me into another embrace. I couldn't keep it in. Tears came rushing out. "I think we should probably end it there for today." Master Yen Sid suggested.

Sora let go of me. "Your mother-" "Kairi?" I interrupted. "Yes Kairi told me that your favorite world is Radiant Gardens, so I have arranged for you to stay in the castle for now. I'll come to talk to you some more tomorrow, okay?" My dad reassured me. I nodded.

Ienzo opened a dark corridoor. "Ladies first." He said. I reluctantly stepped through.

* * *

**Okay, I originally had Lea as the person that was with Sora, and Brittany thought Sky looked coincidentally like Sora, but then decided to have Ienzo because that would make more sense. The reason Brittany's favorite world is Radiant Gardens, is because it's my favorite world. Yes, I made Brittany like me. Your probably thinking, why bother with putting her in Master Yen Sid's Tower if she's going to Radiant Gardens? I originally had Master Yen Sid have a bigger part, and after I took that out, the idea just stuck, also I felt that it would run a little smoother if I waited until later.**


	2. Chapter 2: Where I Come From

Just so you know, Master Xeahnort is a little OOC in this.

* * *

_**Alison's Point of View**_

After Brittany left, I started playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. My mom came in the room. "Alison, I'm taking Molly to the store. Will you be okay on your own?" She asked. "Yeah, sure Mom." I replied. Don't open the door for anyone." She reminded me. "Yeah, I know." I said. My mom and Molly left.

After a while, I heard a knock on the door. I ignored it. The knocking went on for about ten minutes, when it suddenly stopped. Ten seconds later, gloved hands came out from behind me and grabbed me. I screamed.

The couch suddenly felt like water. I started sinking into the couch. I tried to get the hands off me, but I couldn't.

When I fully sank into the couch, all I could see was darkness. I suddenly felt tired. I tried to fight it, but it was no use. I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was on a white bed in a white room. It looked familiar. "Brit's game!" I exclaimed. This looked like either Castle Oblivion, or the Castle That Never was.

It was probably modeled after The Castle That Never was, because I don't remember any bedrooms in Castle Oblivion when Brittany played Re:Chain of Memories.

Well, that's not important right now. Where am I? A man in a black coat came in the room. Organization XIII?

"You're awake. Master Xeahnort will be pleased." I recognized that voice. He sounded like Saix. This is bad. This is really bad. Organization XIII exists and they have captured me? Well, I'm not in a dungeon so that's a good sign.

"You're probably wondering what is going on." I nodded. "Come with me." He said. He left the room and I followed.

After passing through a bunch of white halls, we came to the grey area. There was an old bald man sitting on the couch. I recognized him from watching Brittany play Birth By Sleep. Xeahnort.

Xeahnort nodded at Saix, and Saix left the room. "Hello, Alison. Care to sit with me?" I didn't want to make him angry, so I did. If you ever are able to sit next to a villain from a video game, try to avoid it. It's very awkward.

"My name is Xeahnort. I'm sure you're wondering why you are here. Alison, did your parents ever tell you anything about your birth?" Xeahnort asked. "I'm adopted." I said trying to stay as calm as possible. "So that's what they told you? Alison your parents actually took you away from your true father. Your father..." Don't say it. Please don't say it. "Is me." Xeahnort said. Alright this has gotten a little too Star Wars like for my comfort zone.

"You're crazy." I got up and started to walk away. "Alison please" He pleaded. I turned around to face him. Just leave me alone!" I shouted. Darkness came from my hand and hit the wall.

"Did I do that?" I squeaked I couldn't believe my eyes. "Do you believe me now? Sora had locked away your darkness all these years. All I had to do was unlock it." Xeahnort explained.

"So... you're saying that you're my father and Sora took me when I was a baby, and gave me to Sky and Catherine?" I asked. "No. What I'm saying is Sky and Catherine are Sora and Kairi." Xeahnort corrected.

Wow. I'm actually convinced. What do I say? What do I do? "So, what's going to happen now?" I asked. "That's up to you. I don't want to hold you here against your will. If you really wanted to return, I won't stop you." He said. All this time, they lied to me.

"Why did they take me?" I asked. "Alison do you really, really want to know? Is that what you really want. Curiosity can be a dangerous thing and you might not like the answer. I don't think you really want to know." Xeahnort advised. "Please tell me. I have to know." I said. "Alright, but you can't say I didn't warn you. You, Brittany and Molly are three very special people. The three of you are like spare keys to the X-blade. There's a way for you to join together to create the X-blade. Sora had locked away that ability a long time ago. You each had a special ability. You had the power of darkness, Molly had the power of light, and Brittany had the power over both light and darkness. Sora let you and Brittany keep your powers for a while, but when Molly was born Sora decided it was too dangerous to let you and Brittany keep your powers, so he locked away all three of your powers, and all memories of magic along with it. Now, I'm afraid there's only one person who can restore your memory and she's long gone." Xeahnort explained.

This was so much information. I didn't know how to respond. I can't believe that Mom and Dad, no Sora and Kairi did this to me. "Is Brittany Sora's and Kairi's daughter? I know Molly is, because Kairi was pregnant with her." I asked. "Brittany is Riku's and Yuffie's daughter." Xeahnort answered.

"I see. I think I don't want to go back to Sora and Kairi, but I don't want to abandon Brittany and Molly either. They should know what they are capable of, and it should be their choice on whether or not they should have their powers locked away." I sighed. "Let's wait and see how things go. If there's an opportunity, I'll have you tell them. They would probably listen to you better than they would to me, and It'll give you more time to learn how to control your darkness, and how to summon a keyblade." Xeahnort said. "I can summon a keyblade too?!"I exclaimed. "Yes, but for now, you probably should wait in your room until lunch is ready. I'll have you start training tomorrow." Xeahnort suggested. "Kay. I turned to leave, but then turned back to him. "Um, which way is it?" Xeahnort sighed. "Come on." He walked out of the room and I followed.

* * *

Alright. I was considering having Alison as a prisoner of the Organization and they would all be Sora's and Kairi's daughters making them three spare keys of light, but then the idea that they could create a X-blade by themselves.

Thank you, thelonesomeartist and FanFictionWriter123 for reviewing and thank you Lilac1100 for favoriting.

FanFictionWriter123: I'll survive. (Somehow.)


End file.
